Be Here Without You
by jameshong1234
Summary: This is my first story so be kind. I'm not a strong writer but i hope my sorties will get better as i continue to write. Thanks!


**BE HERE WITHOUT YOU**

_AustinxAlly_

**Warnings**: Rated M for self-harm, violence, abuse, rape, explicit sex scenes, and strong language. If this make you uncomfortable, I suggest you find another story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Austin and Ally. All copyrights belong to the writers and Disney Channel.

**Author's Note**: Hey guys. Sorry if there are some mistakes or wrong grammar. I'll be doing my best to try and not post things with mistakes in them, but some might slip my eye that you catch, so if there are, then please tell me so I can fix them ASAP. This whole story is in Austin's PoV. Please tell me if you like it and give me pointers to what you guys would like to see in future chapters. Oh and in this chapter, Ally might seem a little out of character, but that's how I wanted her to be like so...yeah. Anyways enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

><p>Every day I would walk by sonic boom and wonder what's inside. Taking a closer look, I saw it was a music store. I was so excited that I decided to call up my friend Dez so we could start the music video that would kick start my career. Dez is great with technology, sometimes, so I know he can make an awesome video. We dcided that tomorrow we would go and make the video using the instruments inside. I don't think the employees would mind if we borrowed some of the instruments.<p>

-The Next Day-

Dez and I go inside and start getting ready to make the video. I got hungry on the way so I picked u some corn dogs. I mean, who doesn't like corn dogs. Inside the store, I see a beautiful set of drums in the back, so Dez and I decide to start there. I was going to use the drum sticks but Dez told me to use the corn dogs because he think it would be cooler for the video. Who am I to doubt him. I get to playing and then, I hear someone whistle in my ear.

"Did you not see the 'Please do not play the drums' sign"

"Oh its okay. I'm an awesome drummer." I say, but when I look up, my heart jumped. I've never seen someone so beautiful in my life. I blush, but to cover that, I look down and try to play the drums again. She grabs my hands to stop me which makes me blush harder.

"Please stop, I'll get in trouble if my dad sees you playing the drums."

I look to Dez and shrug.

I wanted to impress her so I start to show off some of my skills.

"Hey, I can play any instrument like guitar, bass, piano, trumpet. You name it, I can play it."

"That's wonderful, but I'm really busy so please don't touch any of the other instruments."

With that, she went upstairs. I was kind of curious to whats up there so I followed her. She sits down at the piano and took a book out of her bag. She opens to a page and starts to play.

"_You don't know, know, _

_know my name, name name. _

_I'm gonna make, make,_

_make them do a double take."_

After that last line I decided to pop in. She saw me and immediately stopped playing.

"Wh...h...hat are you doing here? How long were you standing there?"

"Not long. Hey, I like that song, but if you really want to make it catchy you got to speed it up."

So I sang it with a faster beat and we decided to write the rest of the song because she said it wasn't done yet.

After we finished the song, we recorded it and put it up on youtube. We really got along well. Even with our different personalities, we seem to click like people who've known each other for years.

-Time Skip-

Ever since Ally and I posted the video, I have been noticed everywhere. My video got over 2 million views in one night. I've been interview by magazines and have even been invited to the Helen show. Every interview, they asked me how I came up with such a great song. I gave all credit to Ally. I haven't told anyone, but I really like Ally. She is sweet and caring and always seems to get me. We've been spending a lot of time together writing songs and just having a good time.

One day, I got a call from Ally asking if I wanted to hang out. As usual I was going to say yes, but then I got another call. I looked at my phone and froze. I told Ally I couldn't make it because something came up. I could tell in her voice that she was skeptical but didn't press the situation. I was glad for that.

"Hello?"

"How come it took so long for you to answer! You know I don't like waiting!"

"I..I...I'm sorry dad. I was in the m...middle of another call. I h...had to hang u...up."

"NO excuses! Come home this instant!"

And with that he hung up. I never talk about my family because I'm afraid if what my dad might do if he found out that I told people whats been going on. Ever since I was a kid, my dad has abused my. He would beat me for no reason, and if there was a reason, he would beat me harder. Almost to the point of me dying. But he would always make sure I didn't speak a word of this t anyone or he swore he would actually kill me and the person who found out.

When I was 12 he started to go farther in his beatings. He would strip me of my clothes chain me up like a prisoner and whip me until I passed out. Every time he would always say that it was for my own good. But I knew he did it because he enjoyed seeing me in pain.

Soon, just beating me didn't give him enough pleasure, so he started to touch me. He would spank my naked butt and sometimes have me just show him my butt so he could jack off. He always made sure there was no blemishes on my skin. That it was flawless at all time because he loved they way it felt. If I forgot to put on lotion, he would smack me, chain me up them put on the lotion for me. Everywhere.

Recently, he started to rape me. After every beating, he would teach me a lesson". It was hell. It started out as once a month. Soon, it became once a week. Now, its once a day. Sometimes twice. Its hard trying to hind it from Ally because he would leave marks and bruises everywhere. I use make-up to cove up them up so Ally and the others don't know I'm being raped by m own father. But, its getting more difficult.

When I got home, I was greeted with a slap to the face. The force of it knocked me right down. He picked me up by the hair and dragged me to the basement. That's where he does all of his "disciplining". He shoved me into the wall and chained me. He ripped off all of my clothes and left me exposed. I tried to cover up, but I couldn't really with all my limbs being chained.

He took out a dildo from one of he closest and shoved it right up my ass. I screamed in agony as I felt my ass being spread to far. He just laughed as thrust the toy in and out of my abused hole. I could feel the blood coming out of my ass and making it easier for it to slide in and out.

I felt him take it out but I knew he wasn't done yet. He never was. My eyes were closed but I knew he took off all of his clothes and was positioning himself to enter me. He slammed himself in me and all I could do was hope for it to end soon.

Once he was done he cummed right in my ass and left me there. I felt his cum seep out of my ass and I wanted to die right there. He never came in me. It felt to disgusting. After a little while I my world become black and I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in my bed. I remembered what happened and I ran to my bathroom. I puked everything in my stomach and then some. I flushed then look at myself in the mirror. I had bruises all over my body and I had a cut on my forehead, cheek, and lip from when he beat me. My wrists were cut up from being chained. I saw my razor near the edge of the counter.

I've been cutting myself every since he start o rape me. I felt like it was the only way to get rid of the pain that was building up inside me. I picked up the blade and ran it across my wrist. I felt the blood drip down and just watched it flow. After a few good minutes of me cutting, I washed off the cuts and put some gauze around it. I always told Ally that my cat scratches me and sometimes they bleed.

I looked at my phone and I saw that Ally called me 5 times and texted me another 3. All of the texts say she was worried about me and she wanted to meet up to talk. I really didn't want to get Ally involved but I couldn't keep this a secret any more. I texted her saying I will talk to her when I came there to work on the songs.

I fixed my self up and made my way over to Sonic Boom.

"Hey Ally." I said. I tried to keep a brave face, but my nerves were getting to me.

"Hey Austin. We really need to talk." I could definitely see the worry in her face. I smiled and tried to act cool.

"Sure. Lets go upstairs."

Upstairs in the practice room we sat face to face and I was ready to tell her everything.

"Austin, I know somethings up. For a while now you have been avoiding me. Is something the matter?"

"Yeah. Something's been going on for a long time now. Ever since I was a kid, my dad has been abusing me saying I was the cause of my mother's death. Every day he would beat me and tell me I'm worthless. A few weeks ago, he's been starting to r...r..." I started to sob. I couldn't hold back the tears.

Ally came over and hugged me, whispering things in my ear to calm me down. After a little I somewhat composed my self and continued to tell my story.

"He would r...rape me and...stuff. He threatened to hurt me and anyone I loved if I told anyone so thats why I couldn't tell you."

I turned my face because I was too ashamed to see the disgust on Ally's face. But instead, she turned my face and kissed me.

"It doesn't matter to me what your father does to you. I'll tell you now that all that is nothing because I think you are the most wonderful person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. All the time we spend together has been wonderful and I wanted to say this for a long time." She took a deep breath and looked at me with a smile, "I love you Austin Moon and I will until the end of time."

I looked at her and smiled the biggest smile I could ever make. All my fears and worries were gone and all I could do was lean in a kiss her with all I am. " I love you too Ally."

We kissed for a long time and soon it became a full make out session. We went to the other room and started to strip each other out of our clothes. I kissed her neck and kept going down and down until I came to one of her boobs. I licked the hardening nipple and lightly bit it. She moaned and grab onto my hair. I grabbed the other and started to massage it in my hand.

After teasing the one I, went to the other and did the same thing. I started to go farther down until I hit her pussy. I stuck my tongue out and gave an experimental lick. She shivered in pleasure and moaned. I felt my dick hardening and I ask her if it was okay to continue. She nodded and I started to push in. I felt the walls of her vagina tighten on my cock and I moaned. I went in slowly until I felt her hymen and I looked up at her. She pushed down and I felt her hymen break. She whimpered at the pain but she started to rock up and down. She slowly started to speed up and soon we had a nice rhythm going.

After a few more thrusts I pulled out and came and she came too. We laid there together exhausted and happy that we finally went let everything go. That nigh we slept together and maybe even had a few more rounds.

-time skip-

Ally and I went to court about my dad and he was found guilty of 1st degree murder of my mom and multiple counts of sexual abuse. I was so happy to see that man get what he deserved and I could finally live the life I wanted to. Ally and I went on and became world renown musicians. We eventually got married and had children of our own, and my life just kept getting better and better.

Now we are on tour with our family around the world performing as a family and sharing our passion of music to every place that will let us. It all started out with a drum set and a dream.

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't know how to end the story, but I hope you liked it. I know it wasn't the best but I will soon be getting better as I write more and more.

Please review and give me feed back so I can make my next story even better. Thanks!


End file.
